Psico Locos
by flowerweasley16
Summary: una psiquiatra en el mundo magico? que de raro puede pasar TERCER PACIENTE: REMUS LUPIN CON UNA RARA ADICCION. un JAMES LILY junto a toda su generacion claro jejej LEANLO! tercer cap up!
1. JAMES

el psiquiatra

PACIENTE: JAMES POTTER

TIPO: OBSECIBO-LILY-DEPENDIENTE

- y digame potter ¿desde cuando tiene esos sintomas?

- desde primer curso

-¿tanto tiempo?

-si...bueno no realmente al principio comenzo como una molestia pero luego fue volviendose mas y mas agudo

- ¿pero siente que ya no puede continuar asi?

- es verdad no puedo, es muy dificil y he notado que eso me afecta en todos los aspectos de mi vida

- ¿en verdad?

- si, es que el amar tanto a Lily ha hecho que lo demas me deje de importar

- es por esto que usted esta aqui, porque sabe que ese problema debe de parar

-si... es decir no, no quiero dejar de pensar en Lily

- pero si usted estaba conciente de que ELLA significaba un problema para usted

- no claro que no ella no es problema para mi vera Lily es unica, hermosa y yo la amo

- lo se... pero digame ¿considera usted estar obsecionado con ella?

- no claro que no... vera solamente me se de memoria su horario, se cuando esta enojada y no, cuando vigila los pasillos, que todos los miercoles se deja el pelo suelto, que tiende a llevar siempre un pañuelo rosado que...

- O-o ¿y eso es no ser obsecivo?

- no solo interesarme un poco en Lily

- y ella ¿siente lo mismo por usted?

- creo que no señor (james comenzo a golpearse contra la silla)

-O.O¿por que se esta maltratando?

- es que...(golpe)...no puedo...(golpe)...vivir...(golpe)...asi...(golpe)

- muy bien entonces, pare pare,eh... a si... trajo usted el dibujo que le pedi?

- ¿el que tenia que hacer pensando en lo mas me representa?

-exacto ¿lo trajo?

- si , aqui lo tengo (james saca un papel con un dibujo)

-dejeme verlo (lo observa) ¬¬ veo que en realidad lo representa bien (el dibujo consta en un mundo en forma de corazon donde se puede leer LILY TE AMO!)

-¿por que lo ha hecho asi?

- Lily representa todo mi mundo

- ¬¬ pero ella NO DEBE representar...lo

-lo...(golpe)...se...(golpe)..pero...(golpe)...lily...(doble golpe)...lo...(golpe)...

- bien bien deje de golpearse por favor

-¿podemos cambiar de tema? pues hablar de Lily hace que me duela mucho

- ¬¬ entiendo y digame ¿cuantos tiene?

-¿Lily?

- estamos hablando de usted

- a si si, tengo 17 un año mas que Lily

-¬¬ ! ... ¿donde vive?

- en godric hollow, con mis padres, igual que lily solo que ella vive en Privet Drive junto con ...

- si si...!... y ¿ tiene hermanos?

- no tengo, pero Lily si, tiene una hermana llamada Petunia solo que ellas no se llevan mucho, Petunia tiende a rechazarla pues ella es bruja

- ¡pregunte que si usted tiene hermanos! no si Lily tiene hermanos

-¡ crei que dejariamos de hablar de Lily

- ¬¬ si pero usted la menciono

- claro que no, usted acaba de decir su nombre

- no fue usted el que...

-¿sabe que? no me esta ayudando en nada

-pero Potter usted...

- yo nada pense que me ayudaria a superar mi trauma pero veo que usted solo quiere hablar de Lily

-O.O ¡Señor Potter!...

- ¡callese! me largo usted no es mas que un charlatan (se levanta de la silla)

- pero Po...(se oye el ruido de la puerta)...tter

el Psiquiatra escribe en el informe que estaba llenando

TRATAMIENTO: TIRARLE UN HECHIZO PARA OLVIDAR O... MEJOR CONSEGUIRLE UNA CITA CON LILY

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

¿Que les parecio? se que es un poco tonto pero era una loca idea que tenia y necesitaba escribirla

por si no lo han entendido James esta en un psiquiatra pues tiene cierto trauma con Lily jejeje asi que dejen un review para ver como les parecio si debo continuarla o no (pensba escribir una sesion con sirius, remus y porsupuesto Lily)

asi que diganme su opinion

los quiero

flowerweasley16

pd: no me mante si les parece ridiculo, solo dejen un review


	2. SIRIUS

**Psico Locos**

holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa WOW veo que gusto jejeej a mi tambien claro :D

que feliz me siento jejej que les haya gustado, asi que aqui los dejo con mas... pero antes

**Lilychan: **gracias pero la conversacion de Lily esperara un poco

**I love Weasleys and Merodea...: **no es amiga de Lily pero tendra mucho que ver con ella

**ArabelaWeasley: **Lily esperara un poco pero tratare de hacer los siguientes caps mas largos

**Aliance: **Claro que estoy loca...pero por James jejeje, gracias por leer el fic y ya he leido el tuyo de hecho te he dejado un review bueno dos asi q LEELO! jaja (porque tu historia me ha encantado a mil!)

**Elizabeth Mary Evans: **gracias por decir que es original, pronto veras que le pasa pero el no es el unico con problemas, los merodeadores, y otros tienen tambien ciertos traumas

**MorganaBlack: **creo que nosotros tambien saldremos mas locos... aqui hay un nuevo capi y gracias

**SnowlyGirl: **gracias, aqui hay un nuevo capi disfrutalo!

**IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs: **crei q andabas d viaje, jeje q bueno que lo leistes aki esta un nuevo capi :D

**RaeK: **al decir tonto quiero decir loco jejeej (creo que me di a entender mal). no sabia que habia uno parecido, la idea de este fic surgio luego de ir a traer a mi hermana a su consulta con el psicologo: al encontrarme alli me pregunte ¿como se comportaran los merodeadores en un consultorio como este, pero descuida lo leere y tratare poner mas narracion Luego me dices que piensas

**Zara Potter-Black: **No andas muy lejos pronto lo veras

**Lily-cPotter: **Creo que James siempre ha estado asi solo que nunca lo habia confesado, y tratare de hacer los siguientes caps mas largos

**Klau: **Si que esta mal pero el psicologo no parece ayudarle en nada jejej

**Lamister:** este capi es mas exagerado aun

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA (OSEA YO JEJEJE): **jajaj este fic me divierte mucho ya tengo pensado quienes pasaran tambien por el psiquiatra pero aclaro es UNA PSIQUIATRA (creo que no lo dije en el capi anterior)(creo que de hecho dije que era un hombre) (pero resulta mejor siendo mujer ya veran por que), no importa pero si quieren que **alguien** pase con la psiquiatra solo me avisan con un Review

conste yo nunca he ido con un psiquiatra ni psicologo pero mi hermana si jejej (esta algo mal del coco)...(mentiras) asi que es de alli donde saco mi inspiracion jajajaja asi que les dejo con el siguiente capi

-------------------------------------

el psiquiatra:

PACIENTE: SIRIUS BLACK

TIPO: SOCIAL-MENTE-ACTIVO

Srius Black entra en el consultorio, con una lechuza sobre el hombro y escribiendo en un pergamino

-¿podria dejar eso por un momento?

-eh, claro pero ¿a que horas terminaremos?

-usted estara aqui el tiempo que sea necesario

-perfecto. (escribe en el pergamino: Caro te veo dentro de 5 minutos)

- asi que digame...(revisa su formulario)...señor Black ¿siente que es acosado por todas las chicas?

- acosado, acosado no pero siento que le intereso a la gente de algun modo

- ya veo ¿y desde cuando ha empezado a notar eso?

- no lo recuerdo realmente, lo que si recuerdo es que desde pequeño les he parecido a TODAS muy atractivo

- ¿todas?

- si a todas las chicas (entra una lechuza con un mensaje)

- ¬¬ ¿podria no hacerle caso a esa lechuza?

- claro, solo le contesto a Jenny (Jenny te busco en la noche)

- ¬¬... y digame: usted hace algo para...¿gustarles?

- no, claro que no, ese es el problema se que soy atractivo asi que trato de verme siempre bien, soy amable y siempre saludo a todas. (termina guiñandole el ojo)

-O.o...¬¬...¿seguro que no hace nada?

- por supuesto que no, ¿cree que a mi me gusta ser seguido por todas las alumnas de Hogwarts?

- a mi parecer: Si

- pues claro que no. pensandolo bien, creo que si me gusta que me sigan (sonrie mientras su cabello cae sobre sus ojos)(n/a: yo quiero ser la psiquiatra) ¿a quien no?

- ¡perfecto! ahora que a detectado SU problema...

-¿MI problema? mas bien yo creo que es el problema de ELLAS

- claaaro... ¿no cree usted que si dejara de ser tan...tan ¿sociable? no seria acosado?

- ¿quiere que deje de hablarles a todas?

- no a todas pero podria dejar de...(entra otra lechuza)

-( Sirius lee la nota) Lola, oh Lola

- ¿Lola?

- ¿la conoce? (contesta la carta: Lola ya te dije que saldremos en la proxima visita a Hogsmead)

- ¬¬...no

- como le decia ¿que cree que puede hacer con ellas? (señala la lechuza que salia por la habitacion)

- dejeles de contestar las cartas para comenzar (la psiquiatra se levantó y cerró la ventana en el momento que se acercaba otra lechuza?)

- ¿dejar de contestarles? (se oye una lechuza golpeandose contra la ventana)

- seria un buen comienzo

- ¿y eso no sera descortes?

- bueno,si... pero como eso significa un problema para usted deberia de dejarlo

- pero si ese no es el problema, el problema es que ellas me siguen

- ¬¬ eh por eso...olvidelo... asi que digame ¿cuantos años tiene?

- 17 (sirius la observa detenidamente) ¿y usted? (agrega acercando la silla a la de la siquiatra)

- eh tengo...O.O... eso no es el tema¬¬ (agrega alejandose de el) a proposito ¿trajo el dibujo que le pedi?

- si y no

- ¿Como que si y no?

- traje lo que me representa pero no es un dibujo

-¿que es entonces?

- (sirius saca un objeto y se lo entrega) esto

- ¬¬... ¿un espejo? ¿en que lo representa a usted?

- pues vera a todos les gusta verse en un espejo ¿verdad? pues a mi me gusta que me vean asi que me represento mejor como un espejo

- O.O...¬¬¿crei que no le gustaba que lo miraran?

- me gusta que me miren pero no que me acosen

- bien eh... ¿donde vive?

- ¿me va a visitar? ¿o lo pregunta porque le gusto tambien?

- no y no... son preguntas de rutina

- ah ya veo (aparece otra lechuza)

- ¿de donde salio?

- creame mis fans encuentran maneras de contactarme

-O.o¿Fans?¿tiene fans? ¿y dice que no quiere ser acosado?

-si

-¿y aun asi tiene fans?

- si, en realidad yo no le veo ningun problema al hecho de tener fans

- .O.O¿esta loco?

- si, por eso estoy aqui (sirius lee la carta "te estoy esperando. f. Kate") ¿me disculpa? tengo que irme

- pero que? ¡si no hemos terminado!

-cariño se que te hare falta pero debo irme

-¿cariño? pero Señor Black...

- Sirius para ti dulsura

-¿como que dulsura?

- regresare preciosa

(Sirius sale de la habitacion seguido de la lechuza, pero regresa y le entrega una tarjeta a la psiquiatra)

- mi telefono y la habitacion donde duermo (se lee: Sirius Black )

7955-1581

Hab. chicos

Torre Griffindor

- ¿y para que voy a querer esto?

- cuando se de cuenta de que muere por mi me habla (le guiña el ojo) adios muñeca

(la siquiatra lo observa salir de la habitacion)

TRATAMIENTO: MOSTRARLE QUE NO ES EL UNICO HOMBRE EN LA TIERRA ...O CONVERTIRLO EN MODELO

(la siquiatra suspira y se guarda la tarjeta)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

¿QUE les parecio?

a mi me ha encantado sirius es un bonbon y El esta conciente de eso jejejeje

pero quiero saber que piensan ustedes asi que dejen un review

se que sirius no es tan ¿sociable? pero pense que esa es una faseta que no se muestra muy a menudo de el ademas un psicologo es para contarle tus mas profundos secretos o no?

bueno alguna queja, saludo o sugerencia dejenme un review y si no... tambien ejenme un review

los quiero

un besote

bye

flowerweasley16

¡Weasley por siempre!

pd: en el siguiente capi: REMUS

pd2: ninguna lechuza fue lastimada en la escritura de este fic. (jejeje)


	3. REMUS

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

DE nuevo!

gracias gracias mil gracias por sus maravillosos reviews jeejejeje me han encantado asi que aqui les tengo un nuevo capi pero antes:

_contestaciones:_

**Lamister:** creo que tener citas no lo estresa tanto como lo estreza ir al psicologo

**sara fenix black:** me alegra que te haya gustado lo de sirius y si tienes razon creo que me he confundido con psicologo y psiquiatra asi q d ahora en adelante es psicologa jejej aqui esta el capi nuevo

**Lily-cPotter**: gracias por tu review aqui esta un nuevo capi

**klau:** aqui esta el nuevo capi ya veras que pasa con remus

**o0kyoko0o:** gracias por la idea jejej cuando acabe con la vieja generacion veremos que pasa por la mente del trio de oro

**IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs:** yo tambien quiero a un sirius jejeje con todo y problemas..yo tampoco he tenido vacaciones pero que bien que salistes por 4 dias...ah y lily tendra que esperar un poco

**x a c u a r e l l e x:** ese solia se mi celu pro como ya no funciona lo puse, si fuera de verdad el numero de Sirius creo que ya lo hubiera cambiado, gracias por tu review y aqui esta el nuevo capi

**Elizabeth Mary Evans:** gracias por el review aqui esta el nuevo capi lee para ver que le pasa a Remus

**edysev:** jejeje gracias por el review sigue leyendo y veras que pasa al final

**Aliance:** me encanta q t encante jejeje gracias x tu review jejeje ya lei tu nuevo capi y t dje un review espero t guste yo creo q si la pobre psicologa se va a volver mas loca jajja espera a leer lo que sucede con Remus espero te guste como a mi jajaj esta divertido...hay algo q no entiendo d tu review eso d prohibir o denunciar si puedes me lo explicas, asi q aki esta el nuevo capi. pero hablando de otra cosa lee el capi y me dics q q t parecio pues creo q Remus es tu merodeador favorito no? jejjejeje asi q espero ver q piensas jajajaj.

**Zara Potter-Black:** sigue leyendo que veras que pasa con nuestro querido Remusin jejej

**nekochan**: ahora veras lo d remus y me dices tu opinion si?

**Psico Locos**

PACIENTE: REMUS LUPIN

TIPO: LUNAFOBICO CACAO-CRONICO

(Remus entra comiendo una barra de chocolate)

-tome asiento señor...(revisa su formulario)...Lupin

-claro

- ¿podria dejar de comer? no esta permitido

- disculpe (remus guarda en chocolate pero saca ahora una malteada de...adivinen)(chocolate)

- bien entonces...¬¬¿podria dejar eso? tampoco esta permitido

-ehhhhh...bien claro

-correcto entonces señor Lupin usted dice que tiene adiccion a la comida

- yo no lo digo usted lo esta diciendo

-¬¬ y si me permite adivinar creo que es chocolate

-O.O¿chocolate? ¬¬ ¿donde?

-concentrese señor Lupin. asi que digame ¿desde cuando comenso esa adiccion?

- pero si yo no soy adicto, solo me gusta el chocolate

- O.o ¿no es adicto?¬¬ entonces ¿cuando comenzo a gustarle el chocolate?

- no estoy seguro lo que es es que me gusta de todas formas, tamaños...me encanta todo lo que pueda hacer con chocolate

- no le creo!

-pues creame pero quiero aclarar que no soy adicto a eso, que me gusten es muy diferente a que yo sea adicto a ellos, ademas puedo dejar de comer cuando quiera (muerde una nueva barra de chocolate)

-¬¬...claro cuando quiera y entonces ¿por que esta comiendo ahorita?

-ehhhhhhh...un simple bocadillo ¿acaso quiere matarme de hambre?

-¬¬ no pero usted dijo que podia dejar de comer chocolate cuando quiera

-pero si me estoy muriendo de hambre

-no se esta muriendo de hambre

-y que la hace estar tan segura?

-por favor señor Lupin no se exalte

-que no lo hago pero a ver... digame ¿usted tiene alguna adiccion a algo?

-yo... no claro que no

- nunca ha sentido que depende realmente de algo

-no

-que no puede vivir sin ese algo

- no claro que no yo nunc...O.o un momento yo tendria que estar haciendo las preguntas

-no se enoje entonces, si sigue asi le recomendaria ver a un psicologo

- que yo soy una psicologa (se levanta de la silla)

-pues no me ayuda en nada (muerdela barra de chocolate y no le presta atencion a la psicologa)

- pero usted no acepta que tiene un problema (se acerca a Remus con la cara roja y le quita la barra de chocolate)

-esta bien, si lo tengo me ENCANTA en chocolate (n/a: como quisiera ser un chocolate jejeje)

-perfecto (se sienta nuevamente y se acomoda en la silla) ahora que ha detectado su problema

-si

- sera lo adecuado que me dijera el porque es que se ha vuelta tan dependiente del chocolate

-no lo se

-¿como que no lo sabe?

-simplemente me gusta

- asi por asi?

-si

-¬¬ no le creo

-creame

-esta bien...¬¬... pero ¿no ha pensado en hacer actividades que lo ayuden a olvidar el chocolate?

-no

- yo le recomendaria que jugara como cazador, que leyera, que tomara largas caminatas a la luz de la luna...

(remus salta de su asiento y se esconde atraz de el)

-O.O¿pero que le pasa?

-no la mencione

-el que ¿la lun...?

-le dije que no la mencione (muerde una nueva barra de chocolate)¿esta usted loca?

- no pero parece que usted si

-¬¬ ¿a quien le dice loco?

- calmece señor Lupin, segun parece el chocolate es su refugio para no pensar en... en eso

- ¿eso que? (vuelve a sentarse mientras come la barra)

- ya sabe (le hace señas en direccion al techo)

- el que ¿el techo?

-no claro que no

-¿entonces el que?

. por merlin la luna señor la luna

(remus vuelve a saltar mientras deja caer varias barras de chocolate)

- le dije que no la mencionara

-lo siente pero como usted no me hacia caso

- ni tengo pensado en hacerlo

- pero solo trato de ayudarlo con su problema

- ¿mi problema? usted es la que piensa que es un problema

- pero si cuando digo la lun...

-callese usted solamente trata de traumarme mas

- no señor Lupin no es eso lo que quiero hacer

-¿sabe que? le recomiendo que vaya a ver a la psicologa del colegio

-O.o...¬¬pero si yo soy...

-no me importa lo que usted sea, de verdad necesita ayuda

- ¿ayuda?

- si, me voy (Remus sale de la habitacion, pero regresa inmediatamente)

- ¿para que regresa?¬¬

- no crea que pienso dejarle mis chocolates (recoje las barras que habia botado y sale de la habitacion)

(la psicologa lo observa salir y escribe en el formulario)

TRATAMIENTO: NUNCA DECIRLE QUE ZONKO'S BUSCA AYUDANTE EN EL TURNO DE LA NOCHE PARA VENDER CHOCOLATES...O REGALARLE UNA PLANTA DE CACAO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

¿que les parecio?

a mi me ha encnatado pues veamos Remus no esta tan loco como sus otros dos amigos, pero tiene lo suyo tambien y el si que logro sacar de sus casillas a la psicologa jejeje

pero me interesa saber mas que les parecio a ustedes, Realmente me costo sacarle una locura a Remus porq d los merodeadores es el mas cuerdo pero gracias a recorde su amor por los chocolates y luego recorde que le pasa cuando hay luna jeeje

asi que algun comentario queja o pregunta me dejan un review...a se me olvidaba , tengo varios caps ya se cual subire dspues pero les pregunto por los que seguiran asi que espero su opinion, (menos lily para ella tengo planeado algo jejejeje) asi q digamen que estan las opciones:

- peter

- dumbli

- o minerva

-- kate (si no saben quien es les recomiendo leer mi otro fic "que vida la mia")

jajajaja escojan escojan que pienso subir un capi mas rapido pero quiero saber su opinion aun

los quiero

flowerweasley16

¡weasley por siempre!

pd: en el siguiente capi: **snape** como nunca antes visto

pd2: todos los chocolates fueron proporcionados por Zonkos jejeje


End file.
